Ryoko Makoto and the New Powers: Part 2
by IceCat55
Summary: This is the second part of my first fanfic, Ryoko Makoto and the New Powers. I hope you like it!


Ryoko Makoto and the New Powers Part 2

Ok, you guys, before we get to this fanfic, I've gotta say, that I can't find the notebook that holds part one, so your gonna have to surrender with having to read part two until I can find the notebook with part one, and let me tell you, before you go insane, that Myoka01 has given me permission to use the following characters in my fanfic: Shadow Nymari, and Ryoko and Kasha Weathers (I use the last name, Makoto, which she also gave me permission to do)

ok, now on to the fanfic...

Kasha dissapears in a tornado, and Shadow, Makoto, and Ryoko dissapear in a ball of flaming leaves, both reappearing at the brick post that separates platforms 9 and 10. "Does everyone have what they need?" Kasha asks. "Oh no! I forgot Ryonna!" (Ryonna is Ryoko's tawny owl) "Ryoko! What did I tell you about leaving your owl un-attended?" Kasha claps her hands togeather, moves them apart slowly, then she snaps her fingers, and coming in on a current of air, was a tawny owl, locked up tight in her cage. "Oh, thanks Kasha!" "No prob, little sis, ok, NOW does everyone have EVERYTHING they need?" All Kasha sees are nodding heads "Alright, lets go!" Everyone walks through the brick post with their school things, then boards the Hogwarts Express with Harry Ron and Hermone.

When they got on the train, they couldn't find a seat, ANYWHERE. "Ugh, what are we gonna do, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" Kasha thougt Ryoko was going to break down with stress. "Alright, I have a feeling I know what to do..." Kasha let her sentance trail off. She clapped her hands togeather, moved them apart, and snapped her fingers. All of a sudden, two compartment doors opened, with students flying out. Shadow looked at Kasha with anger. "WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? YOU ARN'T SUPPOSED TO ABUSE THE STUDENTS!" Shadow had her voice raised as far as it would go. "AND WHAT ABOUT PERSONAL GAI..." Kasha smacked Shadow on the sholder.

"Personal gain, smershonal gain, besides we needed seats." Kasha also muttered under her breath. "And thats also payback from this morning..." "I HEARD THAT!" Shadow rushed off to the nearest trunk, dragging her trunk behind her. Ryoko looked at her big sister with fear and amusement. "Nice going sis, did you see her eyes? They flashed red for a brief moment, THATS NOT GOOD!" Ryoko ran to join Shadow. Kasha heived an angry sigh. "Why is everyone so angry at me? Besides, those were Malfoy and his dumb cronies that I flung out of the compartments!" Kasha and Makoto went to the other compartment, which happened to be across from Shadow and Ryoko's, slamming the door so hard, the glass cracked.

"Good going Aera!" Makoto shouted. She put her hands togeather, muttered something arcane under her breath, and the glass fixed itself automatically. She went to join Ryoko in the other compartment, since Shadow went to join Harry Ron and Hermione in the compartment they slipped in when Kasha, Makoto and Ryoko wern't looking. Kasha sighed. "Everyones angry at me!" Kasha punched the wall, but she wasn't strong enough, so she ended up cradling her hand. She started to look at the compartment door, when all of a sudden, it was flung open, and Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and a few of Malfoy's new bufoons that she hasn't seen before, standing in the doorway. "Aaawww, is poow Kasha aww awone?" Malfoy said in a babyish voice that had everyone cracking up. Kasha was getting angry. "Go...away...Malfoy." "Oh, what is wittle dinky Kasha gonna do to me, blow her breath at me?" Everyone was cracking up. "All right, thats IT!" Kasha clapped her hands togeather, moved them away while muttering a spell under her breath, and snapped her fingers. Everyone was knocked off of their feet, slamming into the compartment door across from her. Kasha walke out to see the damage, she saw cuts, bruises, and normal injuries, but her spell seemed to work, because their heads were abnormaly large. Kasha started to laugh, until they popped up in a tank, full of water, sharks, and razor sharp leaves, spinning like chinese ninja stars.

Makoto and Ryoko were looking at Kasha through the window, then they all started to crack up. Kasha levitated over the tank, and went to join them. She opened the compartment door, only to hear Wizard Chess pieces battling each other while the players wern't looking. "That was great!" "Good going Kasha!" "What was the spell you used, can you teach it to me?" Everyone was talking at once. They started to heal the broken Wizard Chess pieces, then they started to play, already changed into their robes.


End file.
